Serena's Journey
by mimimollyandmax
Summary: A girl that appears normal to the human eye is actually one of the most dangerous humans out there. Being this... unique has its limits as she travels across the state to a place known as Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for people like herself, but along the way she is faced with terrible enemy's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of a spring day. Dappled sunlight shone through the window of Serena's house. The young girl was asleep in her bed located next to the window. A pillow was on top of her raven black hair, hiding her face. There were a few pieces of her hair that was a mix of electric blue and neon green. The chestnut nightstand was to the left of the bed. Resting atop the nightstand was a clock. It showed 7:59 am. One minute away from 8:00 am. When the clock turns to 8:00 her alarm clock will go off.

Just a few more seconds, "BEEP! BEEP! BE-," A hand shot out from under the black and white covers. A rush of heat erupted from the palm of the hand, quickly followed by a ball of kindling fire. The ball of flames zoomed toward the alarm clock, hitting it, and causing the clock to burst into pieces.

Right after the explosion Serena shot upward, her back straight, and the pillow falling from her face onto her lap. Her black hair was tangled in knots, all over her head. Moving a few strands of hair from her face with the other hand, not the one she shot the fireball with. As her eyes seemed to take everything in she could feel her throat tighten. Horrified at what she had cause she quickly got out of bed, trying to get to the mess she had made, clean it up, before her dad came in, but to late.

The white door to her bedroom opened up, sweeping through the doorway came a tall, but skinny man. The man had brown hair and green eyes. His frame was scrawny. He was wearing a gray tee shirt and long red and black plaid pajama pants. "What's all this racket?" He demanded, not close enough to see the whole mess.

Losing her words Serena got to her hand and knees, picking up the broken pieces of the clock, gathering the pieces in her right hand, while the left one worked furiously to pick them up. "I- I don't know." She said, her voice coming out croaky and disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry. I know you've told me before that I half to keep my powers under control, but I just don't know how to." She paused before glancing up at her father. "Daddy. You've talked about that place where demigods, such as myself, can go to harness their powers and learn how to use them. Why can't you just understand that I need to go?" Serena asked her father, her eyes slightly fearful fore she knew how mad he gets when she asks him about that place. Turning her head away she continued to pick up the clock.

Her father sighed and went down to help her pick up her mess. "Serena. You don't know the dangers that you would face out there alone. You've already encountered the Ophiotaurus. I just don't want to lose you, Serena. You're the only thing that I have left." Serena's father's voice cracked, his eyes starting to tear up. Trying his best not to cry he picked up the rest of the clock, getting up and walking to the trashcan to deposit the pieces. The trashcan was close to her chestnut desk at the other side of the room.

"But Dad! By you keeping me here I will only be in more danger. Not by monsters, but of myself! You can't keep hiding me from them. You're not a god, you're not immortal." Her voice had gone down to a whisper now, though her blue flecked with green and brown eyes were slowing turning from their natural color into more of a green. Anger started to boil down deep in her stomach. Her fists started to clench tighter and tighter.

Her father turned, the vein on the side of his head bulging," I gave you my answer already! Now stop!" He nearly shouted. Walking out of the room he closed the door behind him.

"_This isn't over Dad. Just because you are my father and I'm supposed to obey you doesn't mean that I will be perfect all the time like you wish." _Serena thought silently. After throwing away the remaining clock pieces in her hands to began to organize her escape plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that morning she concentrated on getting dressed and ready for high school. Her high school is just like a graveyard for zombies. The students of Washington High School are nothing but losers and slugs in her opinion.

Serena plopped herself down in front of her desk. Various eyeliners, mascara, lip-gloss, eye shadow, and foundation littered her desk. Her blue eyes sparkled slightly as she turned to look up into the small, round, black mirror hanging from the back of the desk. Burning anger still boiled deep inside her, but for now she had put aside their differences to focus on more teenager matters; like what style should her hair be and other stuff like that.

Choosing to go with the more natural blend, in her taste, she selected a blue-green eye shadow. Closing her right eyelid she gently spread the bluish-green eye shadow all over. Doing the same to the other eyelid she than selected a black eyeliner. Softly applying that to the bottom of her eyes she let out a sigh. "_I can't let him think that anything is up or different about today." _Serena thought to herself, talking about her dad. Clearing her throat she finished up her eyes by putting a fine and even layer of gray mascara on. Quickly putting her foundation on she wrapped it all up with a thin layer of creamy lip-gloss.

Serena didn't like dressing up and putting make up on and everything, but she didn't want anyone to know about her secret. Except her best friend, who was also a demigod of some sort? His name was Erik. Judging by the way he acted and the way he looked she guessed that he was a son of Hades. Erik had shaggy black hair, but not as black as hers. He had brown eyes and pale skin. In a way he was cute, but really. He was her best friend and even if she had a small amount of feelings toward him that would never happen. Actually at the thought she laughed. "_Should I tell him that I'm planning on leaving to head out on my crazy journey to that camp?" _She thought, biting her lip a tiny bit, debating with herself on whether not to or to. "_I'll only tell him if it slips." _She smiled with a small nod before brushing out her hair with her green flowered brush.

Once her hair was brushed she quickly grabbed her bag, full of her books for school, which was lying on the ground next to her desk. Picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder she headed out of her room, opening than closing the door behind her. The hallway opened up leading to the dinning room and her father's bedroom to the left. Turning to go to the dinning room she tried as much as possible to keep her steps quiet. She didn't want to alert her dad. Her dad worked as a science teacher at her school, so if she skipped he would defiantly find out, but the good thing was that tonight he had to stay after school for a meeting. Just the thought of finally getting away from him made her heart warm up, and a broad smile appeared on her face. "_Even if this plan fails I can always use a bit of the powers I have to escape." _She thought with a mischievous smile. She better hurry if she wanted to catch the bus. Serena rushed from the dinning room and into the kitchen.

A plate of toast and bacon was on the kitchen counter waiting for her. Grabbing a piece a toast and 3 strips of bacon she rushed out of the front door, nearly running down the driveway, hurrying to catch the bus. At the end of her street she could see the bus stop and Erik was there just waiting for the bus. "I'm not too late. Thank the gods." She breathed out under her breath. Serena slowed her pace, not hurried by anything. The question on whether to tell Erik that she was going to go on her journey was still on the tippy top of her worries.

When she did get to the Erik waved slightly. Returning the greeting she asked," How was your weekend Erik? Did you study any?" She laughed slightly at the thought of him studying.

"Well for your information I did indeed have a well spent weekend, thought I didn't study I focused on other things." His eyes light up in excitement as if he had something incredible to tell her. He was where just a plain black tee shirt and dark blue jeans. Nothing but the usual, "I have something to tell you Serena." He said, pure happiness in his voice.

"Oh you do? What is it before you burst?" Serena smiled though she couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice. Whether or not he heard it she couldn't tell.

"You know how you're the daughter of Hecate right?" His voice dropped down into a whisper," I've been thinking and it just doesn't really seem to add up. I think I might be a son of a god." Erik smirked and took a step backward to watch her expression better.

"Good for you." Serena nodded slightly, thinking now was the time to tell him that she was going to go. "Erik-," her voice dropped away, sighing slightly she drew her eyes to his," Erik. You know that I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Magic, that means that monsters come after me, and they will come after you to soon. I can't keep it a secret that I'm a demigod from everyone for much longer. My powers are getting stronger and slightly out of control." Raises her left hand she looked around before summoning a small ball of fire. Warmth spread up her arm as the little fireball appeared in front of them. " I have to go to Camp Half-Blood." The name of the camp suddenly came to her.

"What do your mean Serena? You're just going to leave me here when you're the only other demigod that I know of?" Disbelief and hurt filled Erik's voice. He slightly turned away from her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Erik. You can come with me if you want to. You will be safe with me. The camp is in Alabama. Not to far away from here." Serena said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "I'm planning on leaving today if everything goes to according to plan."

"I'll go with you as long as you help me figure out who my father is." He said slightly than turned to face her. "Now. Tell me this plan of yours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena hopped off the yellow school bus when it got to her bus stop. A smile appeared on her face when she realized that the plan was moving into action at last. Her father was currently at a meeting in school. He had texted her a little bit before telling her that he was going to be late, and would probably get home around 7:00 pm tonight. Checking the black and white watch on her right wrist she read the time. "4:38 pm" It read. "_Alright. So less than 3 hours to pack and get the heck out of there." _She thought silently to herself.

She turned down her drive way in a hurry, not wanting to waste any time that could be spent packing. Taking her backpack from her shoulders in her left hand she jumped up the few steps to the front porch. Extending her right hand she opened up the door, and rushed inside.

Dropping off the backpack by the front door she ran to her room. Once she had gotten to her room she opened her door, breathing slightly heavy, and walking inside. Going over to her closet, near her desk she took out a large backpack. It was almost the size of a small duffle bag. With the backpack in hand she went over to her dresser, packing a few pair of socks, shirts, pants, and other little things that would be necessary concerning clothing items.

When she had packed her clothes in the large compartment she went back over to the closet and pulled down a shoebox from the top-shelving unit. Inside the shoebox was the summers of about 3 years worth of earnings she had collected, not to mention holiday and birthday money from relatives. Other than the mortal money were a few drachmas that she had gotten when she had slain a monster. Lifting the lid of the box she took the money that was held together with a rubber band, and the plastic bag that held the drachmas. The drachmas were a golden, round coin that had a Greek soldiers head on it. Putting all of the money in the second compartment she zipped it up.

Grabbing her well-loved black hooded jacket that was hanging on a hanger, inside the closet, she stuffed that in the clothing part of the backpack and zipped that up also. Serena than moved over to her bed, bending down she set the bag aside while she fetched the large plastic container from under the bed. Pulling that out she popped open the lid. Reaching inside she pulled out the shiny black handle of her deadly whip. Hecate gave her this magical weapon for her 12th birthday. Along with the whip there had been a note that had moving words on it. Serena never forgot the day that her mother at sent her this gift, just remembering she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Just the handle had excellent craftsman work put into it. The black of the handle looked as if it was moving flames. Than the whip part had a thin blade of celestial bronze down to the tip of it. Taking it all out she set it beside the bag before reaching back into the container. Her thin, long fingers took hold of two hilts of twin daggers. She took them out and shook her head. Both of the daggers were just plain daggers, but etched into them were figureheads. It reminded her of the Greek story about two princes of Athens. The daggers were made out of metal and quiet sharp. "_Erik can use these." _She thought before setting those next to the whip.

Getting up and moving back to the closet she grab the belt casing for the whip. It was made out of tough leather and had a few extra casings for a sword and a few daggers. Quite useful for the weapons she owned. Strapping the belt into her belt loops she made it a tiny bit tight, not liking the idea of someone coming along and striping her of it.

Walking back over to her bed Serena inserted the whip after winding it up into a circle, and than sheathed the two daggers. "Finally, almost ready to get the Tartarus out of here." She sighed, slinging the backpack over her shoulders. Heading out of her room she went to the dinning room, where there was a tall, wooden bookshelf. There was one book that she was particularly interested in. Over the years her father had gathered information about the gods and goddesses, and the different monsters there were to face. Usually when Serena was curious about the monsters that she would most likely face she would borrow the book when her father was sleeping and read it until her heart was content. Now the red hard leather cover was brightly showing compared to the other books on the shelf. Quickly she took the book and shoved it into one of the compartment before heading out of the door.

Serena had made sure that she left her phone at the house so that monsters weren't attracted to it. According to one of the chapters in the book when a demigod uses a phone it is like a huge sign saying, "Here's a demigod! Come and get it." So it was highly dangerous to even use a phone. So she had left it at home in prevention of being in even more danger.

Checking her watch once more she nearly screamed out. It was ten minutes to 7:00. She just couldn't believe that she had wasted so much time. Quickly making sure that her backpack and belt was secure she started up the street to meet Erik at his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena stopped in front of a two story white brick house, with circular columns holding up so part of the roof. Every time she came to look at it she just loved it all over again. The doors were a pretty red color making it an accent. A large floor-to-ceiling window was on either side of the double doors. A smaller window was on the next floor directing above the large windows. Red drapes hung from the floor-to-ceiling windows, bringing more color into the already happy looking house. Two antique looking lanterns were hanging right next to the doors.

Walking up the burgundy steps she headed towards the massive front doors. She began to wonder if he was ready to hit the road or was still backing. Raising a trembling hand up to the big door, gently she knocked on the wood. She heard nothing, but silence. Than she heard a shout from inside, pushing in the handle she went into the house and as she did memories of the times she spent over there flashed through her mind.

The entryway was very plain compared to the marvelous architecture of the outside. A black coal color was painted on the walls, making everything seem dark. This worked well with the chocolate brown floor tiles. Along the wall was a simple silver mirror. It was nothing too fancy. Down a little ways the entryway breaks off into two individual hallways. One hallway led to the second story, and the other one led to the living room and kitchen.

The young demigod walked to the staircase after following the right hallway a little bit. Erik's bedroom was upstairs as were all the others, but since the shout sounded as if it was muffled she thought he was in his room. She quickly climbed the staircase, running up them, skipping two steps at a time.

When she got to the top she stopped, resting her right hand on the wooden knob. "What's taking you so long Erik?" She asked him impatiently. Her left foot started to tap against the tile that filled the whole house.

Erik slowly walked out of his bedroom, his eyes trained on an object in his hands. "My dad." He answered her; his voice had gone almost still and inhuman like. Holding up the object she than realized it was a compact bow.

The bow had a golden horse string that shined so brightly it was almost too bright to look at. Along the mantle piece were designs of two bulls fighting each other, but it seemed like one bull was less eerie as the other. There were two notches were you would fire arrows.

"_A bow, two bulls. Could the bulls be the two bulls of legend? The white and the black bull of darkness and light?" _The questions popped intoher mind before she could stop them. "_I think I know who his father is." _Clearing her throat she sighed, turning to look over the railing that lined the hallway. "If I tell you who your father is will you remain here and abandon me?" She tired to make him feel a slight bit guilty, not wanting him to leave her on this quest alone.

Erik tore his eyes from the bow, fore which he was looking at. "I would never leave you. You should already know that." His voice got slightly defensive. "Even if you do know who my father is I don't want to know until the end of our journey. When we reach our new home."

There was something off about him, something that he was telling her. Serena knew he was defiantly keeping something very important from her, but she didn't know what it was. She gave a tiny nod. "Okay than." She breathed out a long and deep breath. "Do you have everything packed and ready to go? Oh! And by the way, where is your mother?" Serena asked him with a light laugh. Just now noticing that she didn't remember seeing his mom.

"She had to stay at the hospital. An emergency call came and she was the only free nurse to take it." Erik said with a shrug of his shoulders, turning into his room. He returned a few seconds later with his bow slung across his chest, and his case of arrows on his back. A black duffle bag was in his hand. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's go."


End file.
